Norm
|image = MeetNorm.png |caption = Norm introducing himself to Agent P |created = Summer, c. 2000s |nemesis = Platypus ("Greece Lightning") |profession = Assistant to Dr. Doofenshmirtz; O.W.C.A. Agent (fired), |affiliations = Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, formerly The Agency |creator = Heinz Doofenshmirz |spouses = Possibly a wife made of used blue raspberry Popsicle sticks |first = "Greece Lightning" |voice = John Viener Joel McHale ("Candace Disconnected") Luís Fernando Ríos (Spain |genderappearance = Male}} is an oversized humanoid robot that Heinz Doofenshmirtz used to try to destroy Perry the Platypus. Life Creation and first mission was to find the true enemy of the platypus: not any weapon or ray gun or duplicatable stunt seen on television, but mn. Norm chaed after Perry through Danville, trying to destroy him. During Phineas and Ferb's chariot race, Norm ran into the ox statue outside Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus, dineas and rm is the Minotaur from Greek mythology Still chasing after the chariot, Norm enters the National History Museum, and towers over [Candace. Believing him to be human, she yells at him, as Perry switches him off. Falling to the ground,Candacе believes she has turned him to stone. After everybody leaves, Doofenshmirtz returns to turn Norm on, but not before Perry puts a platypus hat over him. Doofenshmirtz was unable to remove the hat and Norm thinks that he s a platypus and therefore went chasing him. ("Greece Lightning") Working with Agent P Later, Perry the Platypus asks Doofenshmirtz to borrow Norm for a mission to destroy a CD containing footage of Perry's exploits. Perry takes Norm and rides in his head, stealing the CD from Candace Flynn's hand at the Flynn-Fletcher house. They run back to eturn the CD to the Agency HQ, but are pursued by Phineas, Fer, and Candce. As they are running, Norm informs Perry he is running low on oil. Stopping at an oil-depot, Norm is filled back up with oil, but because the three return to catch thm; Agent P does not put the oil cap on. Running away causes Norm to leak profusely. Then, heading to a bridge, Norm is stuck in a predicament as he is hanging by his legs on the split bridge. Falling to the lake, Norm escapes it and becomes part of The Agency even though Monogram thought it was a little weird because he wasn't an animal. Monogram then states "We should fire him." Carl gets his clipboard and responds "I am already on it, Sir" ("Traffic Cam Caper") Creating Doofania! Afterbeing fired from the Agency, Norm returns to the employ of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and is soon helping the Doctor build an evil country tocall his own, Doofania. He provides the obligatory "Whatcha doin'?" moment that Hail Doofania!, using his built-in record player. The country soon sinks to the bottom of the bay from Phineas and Ferb's Big idea for Isabella,and lacking anything better to do, he and Doofenshmirtz attempt and fail at playing a game of Hideand-Seek. However, it is soon discovered that Norm doesn't understand hide-and-seek, trying to hide behind poles. After some explaining,he hides well behind boxes, though when Doofenshmirtz says "I wonder where Norm is?" he responds "I'm right here, sir!" ("Hail Doofania!"). Cooking For L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. *"Candace Disconnected" *"A Ral Boy" *"Phineas and Feb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *Ferb atin" *"Excaliferb" * "Phneas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Former Agents Category:Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Category:Norm Category:Schemes and inventions